Yogi's AllStar Christmas Adventure
by Indigo Dragoness
Summary: Sequel to Yogi's First Christmas. Yogi, BooBoo & the gang return to Jellystone Lodge, and meet new friends. But a new evil has befallen and is trying to destroy Christmas & the good guys all together.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: All right, I've gotten part one finished. I've had an idea something like this since I was a kid, only the original idea was a midquel with Digimon Season 2 characters, but I've moved on and here's the newest idea. Stars such characters as me, Bushroot, my friend Miss Machine's characters (Jen & Archi) and a colorful cast of original characters & those you might recognize from such shows as Danny Phantom, American Dragon: Jake Long (season 1 design), Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, TMNT, Extreme Dinosaurs and I'm still deciding whether I should include Kim Possible & her team or not. You guys decide. Disclaimer is at the bottom, FYI. Well, enough of this crap. Enjoy!

Yogi's All-Star Christmas Adventure.

Chapter 1, Arriving at Jellystone Lodge:

_Our story begins at Jellystone Park, where the bus belonging to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends drives towards the Jellystone Lodge with Mac, Tori, Archi, Jen, the Imaginary Gang, Stegz, Bullzeye with Frankie driving respectively._

Jen & Tori: Are we there yet?

Frankie: No.

Jen & Tori: Are we there yet?

Frankie: No.

Jen & Tori: Are we there yet?

Frankie: No.

Jen & Tori: Are we there yet?

Frankie: No!

Jen & Tori: Are we there yet?

Frankie: No!!

_Five minutes later, they're still not there yet._

Jen & Tori: Are we there yet?

Frankie: Yes, jump out!

Tori & Jen: (Laugh, high five)

Jen: But this is taking forever, there ain't no in-flight movie or anything.

Mac: Don't worry, Jen, once we get to the Lodge, there will be plenty of stuff to do.

Bloo: Boring.

Frankie: Yeah, there will be sledding, skiing, ice-skating, all those snow-related activities.

Bloo: Boring.

Wilt: Yeah, and we're featured in a few plays also a big party on Christmas Eve.

Bloo: Boring.

Stegz: Not to mention a lot of our friends will be there.

Bullzeye: Yeah, like Triton, Bowen, Drizzle, Michelangelo, Donatello, Swimmy, Leaper & the Fellowship.

Bloo: Bore… (whack) Ow!

_Archi had hit Bloo with her white cane._

Frankie: Well, we'll be there in a few minutes.

Bullzeye: In the meantime, let's sing a song.

Tori: Yeah.

Frankie quietly: Oh no.

Everybody singing: Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa-la, la-la-la, la-la, la-la!

_As they drive up the mountain, somebody is watching over them with evil, Grinchy eyes._

Voice: (Evil chuckle)

_A minute later, the Foster's bus arrives at the Jellystone Lodge._

Frankie: Thank Heavens. We're here.

Jen: Yay!

Tori: Now, let's get our stuff & check in.

Nori: I second the emotion.

_Everyone gets their luggage, Bullzeye, Eduardo & Stegz get a few more each being the strongest, at the door waiting for them is the hotel manager, Mr. Dingwell._

Mr. Dingwell: Hey there, folks.

Frankie: Hey. You must be the manager, Mr. Dingwell.

Mr. Dingwell: Sure am. And you must be Frankie Foster & your crew.

Frankie: That's us.

Mr. Dingwell: Right this way.

_The gang takes their bags inside the hotel and putting most of them on a baggage cart, after checking in, Mr. Dingwell show the gang to their rooms; first Eduardo's room where his roommate is Sam Manson._

Sam: Oh, hey there.

Eduardo: Oh. Hola. So, you my roomie?

Sam: Looks like it. Just dump the luggage anywhere.

Eduardo: O.K.

_He drops the luggage his carrying right on Mr. Dingwell._

Mr. Dingwell: D'oh!

Sam: Uh, except on the manager.

Eduardo: Oop! I sorry, Senor Dingdong, I did not see you.

Mr. Dingwell: That's all right.

_Eduardo picks him back up and puts him back down, brushes off his suit then Mr. Dingwell goes off._

Sam: Don't worry, I'll help ya unpack. Oh, I'm Sam.

Eduardo: I'm Eduardo.

_They start unpacking their stuff. Soon enough, Tori & Mac meet Danny Fenton & Jake Long in the dining room._

Danny: Hey.

Tori: Oh hey. How ya doin'?

Jake: Doin' all right. Who're you guys?

Tori: I'm Tori, that's short for Victoria.

Danny: I'm Danny, short for Daniel.

Jake: I'm Jake, short for Jacob.

Mac: I'm Mac, I'm just short.

Tori: (Chuckles)

_Just then, Danny's blue breath appears, Tori watch goes off & Jake's crystal ball goes off._

Danny: Oh! Uh, I just remember, I gotta go to the bathroom.

Tori: Uh yeah, me too.

Mac: Uh, same here.

Jake hastily: Yeah, I… have something I have to do too.

_The 4 youngsters head off in different directions, Danny is in his room where his roommate Tucker Foley is._

Tucker: Hey Danny, there's some weird ghostly goings-on in the mountains.

Danny: I'm on it, Tuck. Thanks. Going ghost!

_He transforms into Danny Phantom, turns invisible and goes off. At the same time, Jake gets to his room and gets out a miniature crystal ball._

Jake: What up, Fu?

Fu Dog: There's a mythical creature in the mountains in distress, it can use your help.

Jake: Way ahead of ya, Fu.

_He turns the crystal ball off and opens the window, then stands on the sill._

Jake: Dragon up!

_He transforms into the American Dragon and flies off. Meanwhile, Tori & Mac get to Tori's room where they look over their tracking watch._

Tori: Something's going on in the woods.

Mac: Could it be Raptors or anything?

Tori: Only one way to find out.

_Mac & Tori remove their shirts & pants to reveal their costumes, they put on their capes, masks & gear then head out the window on the air board._

A/N: Who is this mysterious character in the mountains? Is it the same one whom was watching the Foster's bus come? How will the four react when they meet each other's alter-ego? Find out in chapter 2. And please, use polite, constructive critique & serious reviews. Bug me about a stupid rule in the reviews and I'll eat your soul. j/k But for real, I'd rather you do so through e-mail.  
Disclaimer: The only ones I own are Tori/Indigo Dragoness, Nori & Mac's alter-ego Draco, my friend Miss Machine owns Jen & Archi. Danny Phantom characters belong to Nickelodeon. American Dragon: Jake Long belongs to Disney. Foster's characters belong to Cartoon Network. The Lodge & Mr. Dingwell belong to Hannah-Barbera._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ahh, here's chapter 2 where the 4 heroes meet each other's alter-ego, it was kind of inspired by "Timmy/Jimmy Power Hour 3" (I wasn't impressed by the first one and the second one was all right, but I actually liked the third one). Anyways, this also introduces 2 of my DuckTales fan-characters, Stuie & Iris, me & Bushroot (of the Darkwing Duck series). Also includes Magilla Gorilla. Disclaimer is at the end also please, I would like polite constructive critique & series reviews, if you wish to bug me about a dumb rule, I'd rather you do so through e-mail or private message, got it? Now, on with the show!

Chapter 2, New Friends:  
_As we left off, Danny Phantom, the American Dragon (Jake), the Indigo Dragoness (Tori) & Draco (Mac) were on their way to something in the mountains, that's when they all run into each other._

Jake: Whoa!

Danny: Hey, who the heck are you guys?

Indy: I was about to say the same to you.

Draco: No time for chit-chat, there's something in the mountains we gotta take care of.

Danny: Not unless I get there first.

Jake: You mean me!

_So, the 4 heroes begin their race to the mountains, beating each other up along the way, Jake flies in but suddenly gets whacked with a tree branch full of snow._

Jake: Ack! Whoa!

_As it turns out, Danny had become invisible and whacked Jake, then takes off after turning visible._

Danny: Ha-ha! There's snow in your eye, lizard-boy!

_Jake gets back up, as Danny heads off in the lead, Indy barbecues Danny's butt with her wrist flamethrower._

Danny: Ow! (growls)

Indy: Looks like you're hot on our trail.

Mac: (Laughs) Real smokin', ghost-boy.

_Danny goes after them, just then, Jake appears out of nowhere and throws a fireball at the air board._

Both: Aah!

_They go down and crash._

Jake: Haha! Happy crashin', ya big fakes.

_He flies off as Draco repairs the air board._

Indy: Hurry Draco.

Draco: Working as fast as I can.

_Danny & Jake are neck & neck, and a minute sooner do Indy & Draco appear on the air board and cut them off._

Both: Hey! (snarl at each other)

_Jake throws a fireball at Danny and goes ahead._

Jake: How do ya like that fastball?

Danny: Actually, I liked it a lot.

_He throws the fireball back mixed with a plasma-ball._

Jake: Oof!

_He falls to the ground, Danny is neck & neck with Indy & Draco._

Danny: Look, it's Santa!

Draco/Indy: Where?

_Indy & Draco get distracted and Danny gets ahead._

Indy: Why that dirty, rotten cheater!

Draco: I got it covered.

_Once Danny & Indy & Draco are neck & neck again, Draco sprays with his squirt gun oil at Danny._

Danny: Ack! Hey!

Indy: More like he has it covered… in himself.

_Danny wipes the stuff off and heads after them, just when Jake appears again. That's when they all appear at the mountains at the same time._

All: Hey! (point at each other)

Jake: I was here first!

Danny: Over my half-dead body!

Indy: I was here first, if you don't like it I can make you be fully-dead.

Draco: Uh, guys…

_They all look at the creature that they were after. A large yeti-like creature._

Yeti: Ooh! I'm the abominable snowman! Fear me!

Danny: Hey, that voice is very familiar.

Jake: And isn't that a zipper?

Draco: Hey…

_He goes to the "yeti" and pulls down the zipper. Turns out to be the Box Ghost in a costume._

Danny: Box Ghost?

Indy: You know this loser?

Danny: Unfortunately.

Box Ghost: Hey, I have feelings too!

Danny: What are you doing here? I thought all ghosts have a Christmas truce.

Box Ghost: It's still 3 weeks 'til Christmas, plus I just wanted attention.

_Box Ghost flies off as the 4 heroes turn to each other._

Indy: Sorry about beating you guys up.

Danny: I'm sorry for that too.

Jake: I'm sorry too.

Danny: How were we to know it was the Box Ghost?

Draco: Yeah. So… you guys… wanna hang out?

All: Sure.

_The 4 heroes head back for the Lodge, being watched by evil eyes which aren't the Box Ghost's._

Voice: (Evil chuckle)

_Meanwhile, 4 other guests arrive at the Lodge, there's a young 20-year-old woman & 3 Anthro ducks; one is green with plant powers, the other is a girl with long purple hair & the last is a boy wearing a teal cap backwards with the bangs sticking out, they check in. The guys get to their room with Magilla Gorilla with their baggage cart._

Stuie: Well, Reggie, looks like you & me are roomies.

Bushroot: Looks like it.

Magilla: So, where you guys from?

Stuie: I'm from Duckburg, he's from St. Canard.

Magilla: Neat.

_Magilla & Stuie unload unloads the bags._

Bushroot: Oh Magilla, before you go, tell me, do I look alright?

Magilla: Well…

Bushroot: Uh, I'm trying to propose to my girl.

Magilla: Oh! Hmm…

_He straitens his jacket and takes a silk flower from a vase, then puts it in the button hole of his shirt collar._

Magilla: There ya go, your look much better.

Bushroot: Thanks, Magilla.

Magilla: No problem. Now, if you'll excuse me, there's banana pudding in the kitchen with my name on it.

_He leaves as Stuie is unpacking the stuff in the drawers._

Stuie: Still haven't proposed to Sara, huh?

Bushroot: Nope. Oh, (slumps on bed) I feel like such a coward.

Stuie: There, there. (pats back) These things take time, give yourself some time and the right moment will come.

Bushroot: Yeah, you're right, Stuie. Thanks.

Stuie: Don't mention it, well, let's say we practice for the plays.

Bushroot: Yeah.

_They head down to the dining hall.  
_Will Bushroot deem the guts to propose to Sara? And who is the mysterious being watching over our heroes? Tune in next time.  
disclaimer: The only ones I own are myself, Stuie, Iris, Indy & Mac's alter-ego Draco. Bushroot & Jake Long belong to Disney. Danny Phantom & the Box Ghost belong to Nickelodeon. And Magilla Gorilla belongs to Hanna-Barbera.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Ah, finally I got chapter 3 finished. And from the looks of it, I don't think I'm gonna finish the story by Christmas, I find it hard to focus on one thing when other things inspire me for other stuff. But there's always next year. And we get a sneak preview of a later chapter, and a bit of fourth wall breaking. Also introduces some Kim Possible characters also it mentions TMNT characters & those from my original series, MagiDragons. And features Yogi, though I think I might change the title for Yogi isn't the protagonist in this one, it's like with "Pooh's Heffalump Movie" & "Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie". Well anyways, on with the show!

Chapter 3, Even More New Friends:

_A moment or so later, Danny Fenton, Jake, Tori & Mac return to the dining hall where they meet up with Archi & Jen._

Jen: Hey guys.

Tori: Yo.

Mac: Hey.

Archi: You guys were in the bathroom a long time, you O.K.?

Danny: Oh yeah, uh…my hand got stuck in the potty.

Archi: Eeee-yeah, well, they'll be starting auditions in about 10 or 15 minutes.

Jake: Cool, which play are they to be for?

Jen: They'll be for "A Christmas Carol" first.

Mac: Aren't some people gonna be ticked off 'cause the "A Christmas Carol" plot is being reused?

Danny: The author isn't over-parodying it like some people have been known to do.

Jen: Yeah, I've heard of people parodying the plot with "Star Wars" & "Kingdom Hearts".

Tori: As the old saying goes "Too much of a good thing is bad."

Jake: Exactly, besides, we're not parodying the story, mostly doing a tribute.

Danny: Yeah, Jake's right. Besides, we're being cast in a play.

_Wind-Chaser comes in with a platter with 5 mugs of hot cocoa and one of coffee._

Tori: Hey Wind-Chaser.

Mac: Hey, thank you.

Archi: You sure giving Mac & Jen hot chocolate is a good idea?

Jen: Don't worry, Archi. Bowen gave us a potion that helps reduce our sugar-crazes.

Mac: Yeah, so we can have sugar-made stuff without going crazy.

Tori: What they said.

_So, the five start having hot chocolate as Archi has coffee. Meanwhile, Bushroot comes down and sees his girlfriend, Sara sitting at a table drinking hot chocolate, but hides in the doorway._

Bushroot: (Exhales deeply) O.k., here it goes.

_He goes out and sits with her._

Sara: Hey Bushroot.

Bushroot: Hey. Uh, how ya doing?

Sara: I'm doing all right.

Bushroot: Well, we've been dating for what? 3 years, now?

Sara: About that, yeah.

Bushroot: Well, I've given it some thought, and…

P.A.:_Attention please, could the guests attend to the auditorium for their roles in "A Christmas Carol"?_

Sara: Oh, you'll have to tell me later, sweetie.

Bushroot: Oh. Yeah.

_Those whom are attending the plays come and see what their parts are on a piece of paper on the wall._

Sara: O.K., my part will be… Ah, I'm playing a friend of Fred's and a guest at Fezzywig's. Sounds good to me.

Bushroot: And I'll be playing… Charles Dickens. Rehearsal's in 2 hours.

_So, 2 hours later, the Mutant Fellowship leaders arrive with Donatello, Michelangelo, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Sylvia, Drake, Swimmy, Leaper, Triton, Bowen & Drizzle. Officer Dibble is in one of the auditorium seats as Bullzeye is on stage in a nightgown & nightcap and sitting in an armchair which is next to a fireplace._

Dibble: All right, quiet on the set! Bullzeye is playing Scrooge while Wilt is Jacob Marley. And…action!

Bullzeye: "Bah humbug! Nothing beats sitting alone in the dark eating leftover gruel."

_A minute later, Wilt doesn't show._

Bullzeye: I said "Nothing beats eating leftover gruel"!

Dibble: Where's Wilt?

_Wilt comes out in a nineteenth century suit & wearing a handkerchief over his head, carrying plastic chains and covered in flour._

Wilt: I'm coming, already! I'm coming!

Bullzeye: I said "Nothing beats eating leftover gruel in the dark!"

_Wilt shows up in his costume._

Wilt: Sorry about that, it took me forever to put the flour all over myself.

Dibble: Sure, sure. From the top!

_Wilt goes back stage as Bullzeye sits in the chair again._

Dibble: All right, let's try again. And… action!

Bullzeye: "Ahh."

Wilt off screen: "Scroooooooge!"

Bullzeye: "Peh. Nothing but the wind."

Wilt off screen: "SCROOOOOOOGE!"

_Bullzeye jumps in his chair as he hears a creepy voice. Just then, Wilt comes walking out._

Wilt: "Scroooooooge!"

Bullzeye: "Who…who are you?"

Wilt: "Ask me who was I?"

Bullzeye: "All right. Who were you?"

Wilt: "Scrooge, don't you recognize me? In life, I was your business partner, Jacob Marley."

Bullzeye: "Marley? It can't be you. You're just an illusion caused by indigestion from this crappy gruel." (pours gruel in fireplace)

Wilt: "Scroooooooge! I've come back from the dead. But remember when I was alive, I robbed the widows & swindled the poor?"

Bullzeye: "Of course, I remember. Oh, you had class, m'lad."

Wilt: "Well, I was wrong. And as punishment, I'm forced to carry these heavy chains for all eternity! And the same thing will happen to you, only your chains will be heavier."

Bullzeye: "Me?"

Wilt: "'Fraid so. But you can avoid my fate, 'cause tonight you will be visited by 3 spirits. Expect the first one to appear when the clock strikes midnight!"

Bullzeye: "Aw, the first? Can't I just meet them all at once and get this over with?"

Wilt: "'Fraid not! Expect the first Ghost to appear at midnight! Now listen to them, do what they say or else your chains will be heavier than mine. Farewell Ebenezer!"

_One of the stage hands, Choo-Choo (of Top Cat's boys) is lowered down and attaches a hook to a belt around Wilt's waist and he's lifted up to the rafters above the stage._

Dibble: Cut! That was pretty good. But I want to do it again later.

Wilt: Whatever you say, Officer Dibble.

_Later on, Sara is with Kim Possible in the dining hall._

Kim: Hey, how've you been… what's your name again?

Sara: It's Sara.

Kim: Sara, right. So, how've you been?

Sara: I've been doin' all right.

_Kim then notices Sara's beautiful dragon stuffie sitting on the table in front of me._

Kim: Oh, what a beautiful dragon.

Sara: Thank you.

Kim: Does it have a name?

Sara: She, actually. And yes, Cordelia.

Kim: Beautiful.

Sara: So uh, what's your relationship with Ron? You're not getting married anytime soon, are you?

Kim: Oh no, we're just dating right now.

Sara: I mean, don't get me wrong, if you guys want to tie the knot that's your own choice. But I just sorta think it maybe a smidge soon 'cause you just graduated high school.

Kim: Oh yeah, I completely get what you're saying. And you're right, I think it's a smidge soon for wedding bells.

Sara: My advice, wait 'til after college.

Kim: Right.

_As the two chat away, the girls' boyfriends, Ron & Bushroot are watching them from the doorway. Poor Bushroot is extremely nervous._

Ron: All right, there's your girl with my girl. And you know what to do, right?

Bushroot: Uh…no.

Ron: It's not a problem at all, Bushy. I'll remind you. We have a seat with them, make small talk and have a couple sips of cocoa, then you ask the question.

Bushroot: Remind me again how to do it.

Ron: Easy pleasy. Like this. Once the time is right, you get on one knee. (gets on one knee) Reach in your pocket, then hold out the box, open it to reveal the you-know-what and ask it.

Bushroot: I'll try.

_The 2 guys go into the dining hall and have a seat at Kim & Sara's table._

Ron: Hey K.P., Sarey, how you doing?

Sara: Been doing all right.

Kim: Yeah, same here.

_Cindy Bear whom is a waitress brings in their hot cocoa & cookies._

Sara: Thank you.

Rufus: Ooh, nummy. Cookies.

_Rufus the naked-mole rat comes out of Ron's pocket and eats one or two cookies._

Ron: So, Sarey, how long have you & Bushroot known each other?

Sara: About 3 years. After "Darkwing Duck" was taken off Toon Disney.

Kim: Ron & I have known each other since preschool, and during our first years of high we were best friend, but during our last year or two we started dating.

Bushroot: I see. Just be careful, I've gotten skeptical about Toon Disney over the years.

Ron: Yeah, with their Jetix block. They should just have its own freakin' network.

Sara: I'm relieved that they put "TaleSpin", "Goof Troop" & "Chip & Dale" back on.

_Ron nudges Bushroot like it's the right time._

Bushroot: Well, Sara, I've given it a lot of thought and…(walks in front of Sara and gets on one knee) that is, if you're willing to do so, will you…

P.A.:_Attention please!_

Bushroot: (Groans)

P.A.:_The ice-skating activity will be coming up in 15 minutes. So, that gives you 10 minutes to get ready._

_The guy over the P.A. system reveals to be Yogi._

Yogi: And it also gives you 5 minutes to send me a pic-a-nick basket. (chuckles)

Ranger Smith: Yogi!

Yogi clueless: What?

Disclaimer: Kim Possible & friends are owned by Disney. And "A Christmas Carol" belongs to Charles Dickens, though I don't think the story is (c) anymore being as the author has been dead for more than 137 years.  
Well anyways, I'm sorry this story won't be finished until probably next year. But I hope all of you Computer people have a Merry Christmas! And a Happy New Year.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: Ahh, here's the next part where we get into some real action, also introduces one of the villains featured. Enjoy!

Chapter 4, Battle on the Pond:

_As we left off, many of the hotel guests head for the pond to go ice skating, many are minding their own business, happily ice-skating. Others are still learning, and while others just show off._

Bloo: Whee! Look at me!

Mac: Hey take it easy, Brian Blootano.

Archi: (Snickering)

Mac: You could get hurt doing that stuff.

Bloo: (Sputters) Chill, I've seen them do this stuff on TV.

Mac: That's 'cause those people have had years of practice & training before they can be in the Olympics, shows & the NHL. And you haven't even started.

_Meanwhile, just when Jake & Tori get on the ice, they see under the ice._

Tori: Wait a sec. There's something under the ice, can't quite make it out.

Jake: Allow me. Eye of the dragon.

_His eyes glow red as he sees more clearer under the ice is some large creature._

Jake: It's a real big, scaly fishy-thing.

Tori: Isn't it too cold for fish?

Jake: Unless it's salmon but it doesn't look much like a salmon. It has a cape.

Tori: Cape? Then that means…

_Just then, the creature makes some parts of the ice thin, and Bloo skates onto it!_

_(Ice cracking)_

Mac: Bloo! Don't move!

Bloo: Why?  
_Too late, the ice cracks, Bloo falls through and emerges inside a big ice block._

Mac: That's why.

_Jake nods sideways at Tori, who then beckons Mac, the trio goes behind the trees. Meanwhile, the creature saws a hole in the ice and many pygmy krakens emerge from it._

Krakens: (Gurgling growls)

Everyone: (Screaming)

_2 krakens grab Wally Gator & Snagglepuss._

Wally: Yipes!  
Snagglepuss: Heavens to Captain Nemo, we're being attacked by giant squids!

Wally: Yeah, and these guys are uglier than anything I've seen.

_But just then, the American Dragon, Indy & Draco appear on the scene._

Jake: Whoa! What are those guys?

Indy: Pygmy Krakens, I've faced these guys before.

Draco: Though, we don't know them as well as the MagiDragons.

Jake: Draco, go get the Dragons & Drizzle, Indy & I'll keep these guys busy.

Draco: Right.

_He goes off as Indy & Jake face the Krakens and Sirius appears._

Sirius: Well, well, if it isn't the Indigo Dragoness. And is he your boyfriend?

Both: Eww!

Indy: He is not my boyfriend!

Jake: I'd sooner have bot flies than go out with her! No offense, Indy.

Indy: None taken. But we'll settle our relationship later.

Jake: Right, time to kick some slimy, fishy butts!

_While Jake deals with Sirius, Indy fights off the Krakens and save Snag & Wally._

Kraken #1: (Gurgling growl)

_She then takes out a Dragorang and throws it, it misses…_

Kraken: (Evil snicker)

_But it comes back and slices its tentacle off!_

Kraken: (Screeching)

_Indy catches her Dragorang. Though, the tentacle grows right back, the Kraken attacks! It slams its tentacle at Indy, but she moves away and attacks back. While Jake & Sirius face off against each other._

Jake: I admit, fish-freak, you're a worthy adversary.

Sirius: You too, American Dragon. But, how 'bout some of this!

_He thumps his foot on the ice and giant, sharp ice spikes appear out of the ground, Jake dodges in time._

Jake: Whoa!

Sirius: Now ya see me…

_He blends into the icy surroundings._

Sirius: Now ya don't.

Jake: Uh…

_He looks everywhere for him, but even with his dragon eyes, Sirius is hard to spot for he gives off very poor body heat._

Jake: Aw man!

_While Indy still fights off the Krakens, but one grabs her in its tentacle._

Indy: Aah!

Jake: Indy!

_Just then, Bowen flies in with Drizzle & Draco!_

Jake: All right! The cavalry!

Bowen: Hang on, lads & lassie, we're comin'!

_Draco & Drizzle leap off of Bowen then Drizzle transforms into a large polar bear._

Drizzle: (Roars)

Draco: Whoa, cool.

_As Drizzle & Bowen attack the Kraken the has Wally & Snag, Draco saves Indy with a freeze arrow to the other Kraken._

Kraken: (Screeching)

_He freezes the Kraken's main tentacle and it breaks off, freeing Indy._

Indy: Whew! Thanks Draco.

Draco: Don't mention it.

_While Bowen freezes the other Kraken with his ice breath then Drizzle slashes the tentacles off with his bear claws. Freeing the two hostages._

Kraken: (Screeching)

_It was then the Krakens retreat, Bowen puts Snag & Wally on the ground as he goes back to Jake._

Bowen: Lad, by any chance, did ye see a strange fish bloke wearing a cape?

Jake: Sure did, I lost him in the icicles.

Bowen: Sirius, he can blend into his icy backgrounds and dragon vision doesn't do much good for he has very poor body heat. C'mon, we'll look for him together.

_They look for him by melting the ice with their fire breathe. After melting the entire pond, they face each other again._

Jake: Did ya find him?

Bowen: Nay, did ye?

Jake: Nope. He must've got away.

Bowen: Oh well, he does that a lot.

Jake: Well, I should go anyway. Later.

Bowen: Take care, lad.

_He lands near Wally & Snag as Drizzle turns back to normal._

Bowen: Whew!

Wally: Wow, you guys were great.

Snagglepuss: To be sure, to be sure. Super, incredible, heroic even.

Drizzle: Heh, it's no problem at all.

Wally: Hey, I wonder where those other guys are.

Snagglepuss: That's right, the red dragon & the two costumed ones. I should like to thank them for their efforts & heroicness.

Bowen: Oh, uh they had to rest up. Fighting giant squids & stuff is exhausting.

Drizzle: Yeah, but let's get back to the Lodge.

Wally: I agree, it's nippy out here.

_The group heads back to the Lodge as mad yellow eyes watch them leave from the trees._

Voice: (Growls)

Is this mysterious character in the trees the same one who's been spying on our heroes? And why is it Sirius & the Krakens are here? Also, is it me or did our heroes forget about something? Find out next time.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here's part 5, sorry about this being on hiatus for so long. I find it hard to focus on one thing when other things inspire me for another thing. Well, this reveals one of the villains behind the shenanigans.

Chapter 5, Villain Discussion:  
_Later at the lodge, Jake, Indy & Mac return to the lodge, they see through the window that those who were at the pond are back._

Jake: All right, y'all know the plan, right?

Mac: Yeah, you sneak in through the back door here and Indy & I sneak in through her room.

Jake: And no offense, Indy, but you could use a shower.

Indy: Yeah, no kiddin'. Ugh, I smell like a fish market.

_So, Jake return to normal as he goes back inside through the back door. Soon, Wally, Snagglepuss, Drizzle & Bowen appear as Jake is sipping cocoa with Sam._

Jake: Hey guys, anything interesting happen?

Wally: Well, some giant squids attacked us and a red dragon & some costumed guys saved us.

Sam: Really? Interesting.

Snagglepuss: Yes, more than interesting. I wish you were there to experience, watch, see it even.

Jake: Yeah, oh well, maybe next time.

Bowen: Oh aye, next time.

_Upstairs, Tori has just got out of the shower and has her bathrobe on, Mac is back from the laundry room._

Tori: Whew, that feels better.

Mac: Yeah, I dumped our costumes in the laundry for they too smelled like fish.

Tori: Great. Just be sure you swap it.

Mac: Of course, I'm always good about that stuff. Oh, Danny said he wants to see us, Jake & the MagiDragons later.

Tori: Right.

_Meanwhile, Sirius is in a mountain cave where he meets his master Vagarus along with a couple of shady characters._

Sirius: The Dragons have defeated me again, master.

Vagarus: I am very well aware of that, Sirius.

Shadowy villain 1: I never thought that Ghost Boy, American Dragon, the Dragoness & Draco would ban together with the MagiDragons.

Shadowy Villain 2: I had a gut feeling they would, but no matter. They'll all die anyway. (sinister laugh)

All: (Join in laughter)

_Back at the Lodge, Tori is dressed and joins Danny, Jake, Mac & the MagiDragons (except Bowen) in another room._

Jake: All righty, what's up?

Danny: Well, I got this bad feeling about the fishy dude & those squid guys.

Mac: Sirius & his Krakens.

Jake: That's it. Yeah, I agree. Something doesn't seem right.

Triton: If Sirius is around here than Vagarus isn't close behind.

Danny: Who's Sirius?

Triton: He's a creature called a sea-bishop who works for our enemy, Vagarus.

Drizzle: Yeah, I used to work for that jerk-head, and I'm not going back!

Mac: Y'know, I suddenly have this nagging feeling we forgot about something.

Tori: Yeah, same here. Can't quite put my finger on it, though.

_After a second, they suddenly realize what they forgot!_

Tori/Mac: Oh no!

_It turns out, they forgot about Bloo! He's still frozen in a block of ice, fortunately, Bowen finds him when he's freezing the pond back over._

Bowen: Oh my! You poor thing.

_He flies back to the Lodge with the Bloo-sicle, he appears at the front door just when Mac comes._

Bowen: Look who I found floating on the pond.

Mac: Oh Bloo, thanks so much for finding him, Bowen.

Bowen: Certainly, lad.

_Soon, Bloo is thawed in a bathtub in his & Mac's room._

Bloo: (Sighing) Mac, what happened?

Mac: You fell through a hole in the ice.

Bloo: How long has it been?

Mac: About… (looks at watch) half an hour.

Bloo: Jeez, well what did I miss?

Mac: Sirius & his goons came and caused trouble but Jake, Indy & I were able to stop him with the help of Bowen & Drizzle.

Bloo: And you left me in a block of ice.

Mac: Hey, give me a break, I was busy.

Bloo: Too busy to help your best friend?

Mac: Oh, for Heaven's sake.

Bloo: Mac, I thought we had a bond, and… and… (sneezes) Ugh… I suddenly don't feel good.

Mac: I think you might've caught a cold.

Bloo: D'oh!

_Later on, Jake & Tori are together in the dining hall._

Jake: Oh hey, Tori.

Tori: S'up?

Jake: When I said I'd rather have bot flies than go out with you, I hope I didn't offend you or anything.

Tori: Nah, of course not. It is gross though.

Jake: Yeah, 'cause compared to the human bot fly, head lice are like ladybugs. 'Cause bot flies lay their eggs in your skin.

Tori: Eww!

Jake: Yeah, that's what I thought, I was like "Eww, gross-ville man, puke-o-rama." Anyways, I'm not saying you're unattractive and I like you, but just as a friend, y'know?

Tori: Yeah, I completely get what you're saying. I don't think you & I are made for each other as a couple.

Jake: Yeah, exactly. Besides, (whispers to Tori) my heart's set for Rose.

Tori: Ah, I see. But a word of advice, don't listen to Sirius, he's just full of crap.

Jake: Yeah, gotcha.

_At the same time, Bushroot comes to Sara._

Bushroot: Hey Sara.

Sara: Hey Bushroot.

Bushroot: Uh, what I was trying to say before, y'know the ice-skating activity come up.

Sara: Yeah?

Bushroot: I was wondering, that is, if you'd like to, will you…

_Before he can finish and right when Sara picks up Choo-Choo, he's pulled by an invisible hand, turned invisible and taken through the wall._

Sara: Will I what? (looks around) Bushroot? Reggie?

Choo-Choo: He just disappeared, literally.

_That's when Danny's blue breathe appeared._

Danny: Uh-oh, ghost sense.

_While at the same time, Bushroot is being held hostage in the woods, tied & gagged to a tree._

Bushroot: (Muffled protests)

_At the same time, Vagarus turns to him._

Vagarus: (Chuckles) Soon, we shall have more guests, for those from the lodge will be attending the skiing activity. Cynley!

_He turns to his henchman, Cynley the Enfield (wolf-like creature w/bird legs & talons in place of front legs) who grins very sinisterly._

Vagarus: When our guests arrive at the mountains, make sure they don't return… ever.

Cynley: (Chuckles)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Whew! Sorry this took another friggin' year to update, but I've been busy with work, other projects and the holiday. But first off, I'd like to thank SunKat411 for your review. :D Some inspiration came from the original "Yogi's First Christmas" and the American Dragon: Jake Long ep. "Ski Trip". Hope y'all enjoy! And Merry Christmas!

Chapter 6, Disappearing Skiers:

_We now come to the ski slopes, many guests are there, such as the Hannah-Barbera folks. Augie Doggie goes down the slope, though, once he hits the ground, he's pulled under the snow like quicksand!_

Augie: Hey. What the?  
_It just slurps him up. Next comes Huckleberry Hound._

Huckleberry: Here I go. Geronimo!  
_A strange gust blows Huck off the trail and he falls on his face in the snow._

Huckleberry: I reckon I'm off the trail. No problem, I'll just get back on it.

_He heads towards the ski lift, but something grabs him from behind a tree. At that time, Spud is still trying to overcome his fear of the ski lift._

Spud: (Breathes heavily) O.K., lifty. Looks like we meet again. Let's just do this nice & easy.

_Spud goes in front of it, but once it's like 2 inches from him, he ducks and covers._

Spud: Aah! O.K., that didn't count.

Magilla: Gee Spud, what're you so nervous about?  
_Magilla gets onto the ski lift with no problem._

Spud: I'm not nervous! I'm just respectful towards the lift.

_He tries again, but gets distracted._

Jazz: Hey Spud.

Spud: Hey.

_That's when the seat bops him which makes him fall flat on his face in the snow._

Spud: Aargh! (muffled) I'm O.K.

_Back on the slope, Snagglepuss goes down and gets his legs tangled together._

Snagglepuss: Heavens to Murgatroyd! I hate when that happens.

_He trips to the side that right off the trail._

Snagglepuss: Shee, that smarts.

_After he undoes his legs, something from in the trees throws a net over him and brings him up._

Snagglepuss: Hey!

_While on the ski lift, Magilla gets to the top, but suddenly sinks into the snow._

Magilla: (Gasps)

_At that time, Wally & Mr. Jynx are still on the ski lift, a couple seats from them are Yakky Doodle & Drizzle._

Yakky: I've never been skiing before.

Drizzle: Me neither but I've always wanted to.

_That's when something comes to the ski lift control room and messes with the controls, so the ski lift stops working._

Jynx: Gee, this is lame, we're like stuck.

Wally: At least you aren't cold-blooded.

Drizzle: Well, we're at practically the top anyway.

_Wally & Jynx get off and Drizzle & Yakky do the same. Drizzle looks down from the advanced slope._

Drizzle: Eh, looks kinda steep. I… think I'll settle with the bunny slope.

Yakky: Same here.

Wally: We'll meet you guys at the bottom.

_Jynx & Wally go down the advanced slope. While going down, something or someone peaks out from under the trail and sees them._

Voice: (Chuckles)

_Right when Jynx and Wally come by, he redirects Jynx's skis at the back and makes him crash into Wally._

Both: Oof!

_They roll down the slope in a giant snowball until getting to the bottom. Where the someone turns out to be Cynley._

Cynley: (Chuckles)

_He rolls them away. While at the bunny slope, Yakky & Drizzle are at the top._

Yakky: Well, here goes nothing.

Drizzle: Yup. See ya at the bottom, Yakky.

Yakky: You too, Drizzle.

_The two go downhill, Yakky is doing all right but Drizzle has his legs far apart!  
_Drizzle: Aah!

Yakky: Don't worry, Drizzle! Just remember what the instructor said!  
Drizzle: Right, remember the instructor.

_A thought cloud appears and a vision of the ski instructor is there._

Instructor: If you ever get into trouble, all you have to do is…

_Suddenly, his thought is interrupted by Ned Flanders showing off his fancy ski suite._

Flanders: Feels like I'm wearing nothing at all! (wiggles butt) Nothing at all! Nothing at all!

_The thought cloud poofs away._

Drizzle: (Whimpers) Stupid sexy Flanders!

_He tries pulling his legs back together, though still a bit shaky._

Drizzle: (Whimpering)

_At that time, Yakky nearly runs into a tree but just as he turns, something pulls him in like a magnet and he disappears._

Drizzle: Aah! Aah! Whoa!

_Just when he gets about 2 feet from the bottom, he falls over to the side._

Drizzle: Oof!

_He gets back up and looks on for Yakky. After a couple minutes, Ranger Smith comes by._

Ranger Smith: Drizzle, where are the others?  
Drizzle: I was waiting for Yakky and I haven't seen anyone else. Though, Spud's right there.

_He points to Spud still trying to overcome the ski lift._

Spud: Become one with the lift.

_Just before Spud can do it right…_

Ranger Smith: Spud!

Spud: Huh?

_He once again gets distracted enough for the lift to knock him over flat on his face._

Spud: Aah! Oof! (muffled) I'm O.K.

Ranger Smith: (Helps Spud up) Time to go.

Spud: Already? Lifty & I were just starting to hit it off.

Ranger Smith: Uh…huh. Well, it's getting dark.

Drizzle: What about the others?  
Ranger Smith: If they're not back in a few hours, we'll send a search team.

_The three head back down the mountain. At that time, the kidnapped bunch including Augie, Huck, Snag, Magilla, Wally, Jynx, Yakky, Jazz and Bushroot are all in another part of the mountains. Tied & gagged to trees._

All: (Muffled protests)

Cynley: How'd I do, Master?

Vagarus: You've done well, Cynley. You & these 4.

_He turns to the ghost vultures that Vlad Plasmius usually hires._

Vultures: (Laughing, wheezing)

Dark voice: Excellent.

Ghost Vulture: Uh, master, why is it we took these people?

Dark voice: I told you! They're bait for the real prizes.

Vulture 2: What're the real prizes?  
Vagarus: Lamebrain! The real prizes are those who got in our way the first time.

Sirius: Yes, the American Dragon, Ghost Boy, Indigo Dragoness and the MagiDragons.

Dark voice 2: Soon, they'll all be in my grasp.

All: (Laughing wickedly)

_Back at the Lodge, it begins to get truly dark as Drizzle & Sara look out the window, worriedly. That's when Boo-Boo comes by._

Boo-Boo: What's up, guys?  
Drizzle: The others never got back from the slopes, it's been about 2 & a half hours.

Sara: Also, Bushroot hasn't been seen since this afternoon, I hope they're all O.K.

Boo-Boo: There, there. The Ranger has sent a search party out. I'll bet they'll have 'em back before the last group of guests show tomorrow.

Drizzle: (Smiles) Thanks, Boo.

Sara: Yeah, thanks.

Boo-Boo: No problem.

_At that time, Danny, Tori & Mac have heard them from upstairs._

Mac: Hmm, I've got a suspicious thought about this.

Tori: Ditto, what're the chances that the bad guys are behind this?

Danny: Also, I don't think it's a coincidence that my ghost sense went off right when Bushroot disappeared.

Tori: I vote we go out and find the others.

Danny: I vote that, Mac, you stay here in case of any trouble.

Mac: Right.

_Danny and Tori go into her room as she removes her shirt & jeans to reveal most of her costume._

Danny: I'm going ghost!

_He changes into Danny Phantom as Tori puts on her cape, cowl, gloves, utility belt and boots to become the Indigo Dragoness._

Indy: Let's get this show on the road.

Danny: Yeah.

_Indy puts her arm over Danny's shoulder as he holds onto her waist, then turns invisible and transparent, they go out the wall and fly off towards the slopes._


End file.
